Super mutant Mayham
by Enclave-of-steel157
Summary: The super mutants attack the neighborhood! will our heroes be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

it was a peaceful day in the neighborhood in the ruins of Miami  
brotherhood knights relaxing and playing chess and cards. and our heros are  
outside enjoying the morning is until the super mutants attacked.

Neighborhood resident: They're coming! they're Coming!

Scotty:whoa whoa slow down who's coming?

Neighborhood resident: THE MUTANTS! They'll kill us all! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!

brotherhood knight Paul: yo Scott? get your gun loaded

Scotty: Right! Moonlight, Sonya! were gonna have company big Big company!

Ashontae: i took on a few mutants back in the Mojave this should be no prob

Sonya: we'll see. here they come!

everyone got there weapons loaded and waited for the super mutants to arrive.

after five minutes passed they finally arrived

..those are the m...mutants!?

Ashontae was in complete shock these were not like the super mutants he  
encountered in the Mojave. he could easily tell that they looked nothing like  
the ones from the masters army. Ashontae then turned his attention to a super  
mutant that was twenty feet tall and it caused Ashontae to go full panic mode

Ashontae:I..I need to head inside!

Moonlight dusk:What you can't just leave us out here we need you

Ashontae: no moonlight! j..just leave me be!

Scotty:*runs in front of him* No we are in this together!

Ashontae:Do you Freaking see the size of that thing

Sonya:Hey! less chatting more shooting! Ashontae if you can't get yourself  
together then stay inside!

*Ashontae quickly runs inside the house*

Moonlight dusk:Scotty! mutants on your left!

moonlight dusk then pulls out a plasma pistol and shoots both mutants in the  
head killing them

Brotherhood knight Paul: To arms brothers TO ARMS!

Brotherhood of steel knights, paladins and even scribes swarmed out of the  
houses wielding laser and plasma weapons coming at the mutants head on

Sonya: Yeah Now for the fun to begin!

(while everyone was fighting ashontae was in his room)

ashontae:ok...ok get a grip! you can do this if you can take on the masters  
remaining soldiers you can take on these freaks *picks up pistol* alright im  
ready I hope im not to...late a..aahh AAAAHHHH!

two super mutants were at the door step they quickly picked him up and rushed  
off

Scotty: Ashontae! Moonlight the mutants Took Ashontae!

Moonlight dusk: No! Ashontae! Paul do you know where they are taking him

Brotherhood knight paul: possibly the old super market down town

Sonya: as soon as we take care of these muteies we'll find him

later on after the neighborhood was secure our heros along with some of the  
brotherhood of steel members create a plan to rescue Ashontae

Brotherhood knight Paul: we'll keep the super mutants busy while moonlight and

Sonya sneak in and find your friend

Sonya: Right lets hope things turn out the way we planned


	2. Chapter 2

Ashontae: please don't kill me il do anything just Please don't ki..mmMMMM!

The super mutants quickly put duct tape over his mouth to shut him up and left  
to deal with other prisoners.

Ashontae looked around the room was filled with other prisoners, blood, sharp  
knives and bags of dismembered body parts. the smell almost made Ashontae  
Vomit. soon the mutants returned to the room they grabbed Ashontae tied up his  
hooves and through him in a cell made out of scrap matel and sharp nails.

Ashontae thought to himself *I can't die here. I won't die here*

Meanwhile outside the brotherhood of steel along with Scotty was attacking the

entrance while Moonlight dusk and Sonya was sneaking in through the air vents

Moonlight Dusk:ok we're in

Sonya: look there's more ponies here I'll bust em loose while you find  
Ashontae

Moonlight dusk:Right and please don't die on me

Sonya:haha don't worry so much i'l be fine

so they split up Sonya was able to reach the other prisoners despite almost  
being caught

Prisoner1:w..who's that?

Sonya: don't worry im here to free you guys *unlocks cell*

Prisoner2:oh thank you! we owe you our lives!

Sonya: SSHH! don't thank me yet just follow my lead and don't make a sound

while Sonya was escorting the prisoners out Moonlight dusk was shooting down  
super mutants left and right

Moonlight dusk:Darn where are they coming from!

Brotherhood knight Paul: hey your alive

Moonlight dusk: so are you so most of these super mutants are dead where did  
they come from anyway?

Brotherhood knight Paul: D.C

Ashontae: MMMMmmmmMMmm

Moonlight dusk:oh there you are here stand back *kicks cell open*

Brotherhood knight Paul:let me untie you *unties him*

Moonlight dusk:i'l get the duct tape off *rips duct tape off*

Ashontae:AAAAHHH! why would you do that

Moonlight dusk: that's for bailing on us What the heck man we needed you we are going to have

a talk about this when we get back!

Soon after the remaining mutants were killed and everyone returned to the  
neighborhood

Scotty: Ashontae why did you freakout why did you bail on us!?

Sonya:Yeah what gives man!

Moonlight dusk:yeah Explain yourself

Ashontae: IM SORRY OK! its just when I saw them they were Not like the ones I

fought back west! facing a new enemy is Terrifying to me! it got me by suprise

*sob* just like HELIOS one! we never saw them coming.

Scotty:the mutants?

Ashontae:no they call themselves NCR. they were regular ponies but..they took

us by suprise! we were outnumbered ten to one *sob* My father.. my..my mother!

*cries loudly*

Moonlight dusk:so what your saying is that your still kinda traumatized about

your past

Ashontae: *nobs tearfully*

Scotty:well...sorry for misjudging you

Sonya:yeah i didn't know you've been through a lot

Ashontae: im sorry...Im So SORRY

Moonlight dusk: its ok I understand now

Sonya:now go get some rest

Ashontae:ok..ok ima lie down for a while later guys

scotty: uumm alright let us know if you need anything


End file.
